Right Here Waiting
by missacdc15
Summary: A USUK songfic. Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx "Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you" A bit of fluff. Human names are used.


(Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx)

_Oceans apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

Arthur sighed as he watched the waves crash upon the shore.

"The distance feels so much greater now that he revolted. It seems like just yesterday I came across that little chap," He stood and brushed the sand off of his pants. "And here I go talking to myself again."

Arthur turned his back on the sea and wandered around Pembroke, a small town in the south of Wales, for a bit, enjoying the scenery. As he made his way home, Arthur realized how crazy he must have been to have let the idiot go.

What he wanted now was nothing more than a cup of Earl Grey and a good novel.

Of course, Arthur's plan was spoiled by the ringing of his telephone.

Arthur didn't care to check who was calling, he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Iggy! It's me, the Hero!"

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

Arthur frowned, "how many times must I tell you not to call me that you insufferable git?"

Next came the laugh and Arthur held the phone away from his ear to prevent further damage.

"Sorry Artie," Alfred apologized.

"What do you want anyway?" Arthur replied with a grumpy tone.

"Oh yeah, me and Tony are having a movie marathon tomorrow so I can't make it to the conference."

Arthur rolled his eyes and let Alfred continue knowing what followed.

"Could you cover for me?"

Another sigh, "I guess I will have to, but please _attempt_ to attend the next meeting, America."

"Thanks dude! I totally owe you one!"

"You owe me quite a lot more than one," Arthur mumbled.

Without even a goodbye, the line went dead. Arthur hung up the phone and grabbed his tea, wishing Alfred would call for something other than covering for him.

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we stay forever_

The meeting the next day was oddly quiet without the obnoxious noises that usually came from Alfred's mouth. Arthur was grateful that the other countries didn't bother asking where the idiot was all the time.

As he was packing up, Arthur felt a presence behind him. Turning around, he found an Alfred look-a-like.

"Oh hello Matthew, you surprised me."

"S-sorry Arthur," the Canadian stuttered, "I just wanted to ask if you heard from Al recently."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "He called me yesterday, why?"

Matthew looked relieved. "Thank goodness. No one has heard from him since last meeting and I was getting worried."

"Last meeting? That was two weeks ago! I raised him with better manners than that."

Matthew nodded, "I thought that out of everyone, he would talk to you."

_Why would he have called me and not his brother?_

Arthur shifted and creased his brow.

"He just said the he and Tony were going to have a movie marathon."

"Tony? He left a while ago."

"What has that stupid wanker gotten himself into?" Arthur murmured, and then exchanged goodbyes with Matthew.

When Arthur left the World Conference, he headed to the nearest airport. He was determined to make sure Alfred was okay.

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I'll be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I'll be right here waiting for you_

The flight, in Arthur's opinion, was too long and by the time the plane landed, it was bordering midnight.

Alfred's house wasn't too far from the airport, but it was still a ten minute drive. To Arthur, the drive seemed like an eternity and he fidgeted nervously.

When the taxi dropped him off in front of the long drive, Arthur hurriedly shoved a wad of cash at the driver and began to run.

"What is this European crap?" came from the taxi, but it didn't deter Arthur one bit.

He knew the idiot would be hiding in his favorite spot to look at the night sky.

When Arthur reached the door, he went against his gentlemanly code and opened the door without knocking. Tripping only twice on the stairs, Arthur ran to the third floor.

As he tried to calm his breathing and find an open window, the reality of the situation became apparent.

Arthur had come all the way to America, without thinking, just to see if Alfred was okay.

After finding an open window at the end of the hall with a ladder placed next to it, Arthur climbed carefully and prepared himself for the upcoming conversation.

Lo and behold, Alfred lay on the tiled roof, gazing at the stars.

Arthur opened his mouth to yell at the idiot but decided not to. Instead, he walked over to Alfred.

"Is this spot taken?" he asked.

Alfred didn't look away from the sky, but he shook his head slightly.

Arthur lay down next to his ex-brother and watched the stars twinkle.

The silence was interrupted by a quiet sigh.

"The sky seems so big, filled with so many stars." Alfred's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"The waves that crash upon my shore are the same as yours, yet they seem like two different seas." Arthur mimicked Alfred's tone.

"I'm not sorry for revolting," Alfred confessed, "but I am sorry for hurting you. I know you hate me."

Arthur sat up quickly and turned to look at Alfred.

"How could I ever hate you? Sure, I was a bit angry and sad, but I could never hate you, far from it," a pause, "you git."

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy_

A small smile graced Alfred's lips. It then grew and shined brighter than the stars.

"Far from it? What is that supposed to mean?"

Arthur spluttered, "What kind of question is that?"

"A valid one," Alfred countered.

Looking around the rooftop for an escape, Arthur decided on his next actions.

"Well?" Alfred waited, "What does it mean?"

Arthur smirked, "I'll show you."

"Wha-"Alfred got cut off by pair of lips over his.

The kiss lasted only a second, but the shocked expression on Alfred's face remained.

A silence, then, "What was that?"

"I may be older than you, but I believe people still call it a kiss," Arthur chuckled.

"I know what a kiss is," Alfred pondered the situation. "I am a hero after all."

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy_

After a few more kisses, Arthur and Alfred watched as a shooting star crossed the sky.

"Hey Artie, what did you wish for?"

"Nothing, I have everything I need right here."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_


End file.
